


Five Minutes

by SleepyEye



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyEye/pseuds/SleepyEye
Summary: Cormoran needs a minute or five.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Five Minutes

Robin watched Cormoran from the doorway. She scratched the rash that had recently appeared on her neck. 

“Cormoran?”

“Mm?” He didn’t look up from the week's schedule. Barclay had been sick all week, which had them all scrambling, and a heavy snow had made all of their jobs significantly slower. 

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” His head snapped up so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash. Robin grimaced and held up the white stick. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Cormoran got to his feet. 

“You’re sure.”

“Yes. Cormoran, I—“ She didn’t know how to finish. I’m sorry? It was an accident? I’m keeping it, no matter what? She shrugged, her eyes burning. “I’m going to be a mum.”

“Listen, I— Can you give me— Just five minutes. Don’t go anywhere.” He grabbed her shoulders. “Five minutes.”

Robin nodded, not looking at him. She didn’t know what else to do. Cormoran was already almost out the door. He pointed at her.

“Don’t go anywhere. I just need—“

He was out the door. Robin could hear him clanging up the stairs to their flat. She sat down heavily on the sofa. 

They had talked about it, and agreed that they didn’t want children, but if something happened they would take it in stride. They’d agreed that, while it wasn't part of the plan, parenthood wouldn’t be so scary if they did it together. Robin stayed on the pill, but they hadn’t gone as far as a vasectomy. 

All that talk had been purely hypothetical, though. Now, sitting on the sofa, staring at the two pink lines, Robin felt like she was standing on a flagpole. The ticking clock was thunderous in the silence. 

She could hear Cormoran upstairs, pacing back and forth in their tiny flat. Then she heard the scrape of the upstairs window open. Then she heard the roar.

“ _YAAAAAASSS_!”

She hadn’t realized she had been crying until she started to laugh, hiccupping through her tears.

“ _I’M GONNA BE A DAD!_ ”

His voice echoed across Denmark street. Someone on the street below let out a wolf whistle. 

“ _YAAAAAHHHHHH!_ ”

Robin heard the window shut, the door upstairs open and close, and his footsteps coming down the stairs again. He came into the office, tears running down his grinning face. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have left you like that. I just…” He shrugged. “It’s good news.”

“Yeah.” Robin mopped at her eyes with her sleeves. “Yeah, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not on team baby, but this just appeared to me. Has anybody seen the movie Short Term Twelve? It's one of my favorite movies of all time.


End file.
